moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cillvia Morrison
Cillvia Morrison (Born August 5th, -2 L.C.) was the founder of the Morrison Shipping and Trading Company. Most notably, she held the title of Underboss in the Melrony Crime Family shortly before founding her company then later sold the company to her eldest brother, Cerious Morrison. To those that knew her personally, she often operate under the code name Shadow of Death and performed assassinations for various clients. But after years of chasing her, the SI:7 captured her and forced her to work for them under a new code name, Agent Shades. During the first Battle of the Broken Shore, Cillvia was sent there to assess the situation and report back her findings. Since the events that unfolded there, she has been reported as M.I.A. and is currently presumed dead. Physical Description Cillvia stands at 5'7" and weighs around 145lbs. She keeps herself physically fit so as to not appear unable to defend herself. Her hair is thick and is typically kept in a pony tail. Red hair runs in her family, most notably in her younger sibling and twin brother. Her older brothers had some red in their hair when they were younger but grew to more of a brown. Weapons and Armor Trained by the master assassin known only as The Shadow of Death, Cillvia has learned how to carry herself in hardened leather armor and move around stealthily at the same time. She is an expert with knives and daggers but knows her way around a sword. Her time in the Melrony Crime Family taught her the importance of a gun and when to use it. She is also an excellent engineer and has created her own information trading network. She created a pair of goggles that link up to this network that can scan any person of interest and relay public information in a heads up display installed in the goggles. Since she has gone missing, this network has since gone defunct, a possible fail safe in case of her death or disappearance. Personal History Childhood (1 day-5 years old) The Morrison Family hailed from Arathor, on the road that lead to the Kingdom of Alterac. Their farm was seen as a resting and trading point for travelers between the two kingdoms and was often seen as a very busy place. Growing up here, Cillvia and her twin brother Edrayne worked the farm and helped at the local inn that was built to assist the travelers and traders. The Second War and the Aftermath (6-20 years old) During the second war, the Morrison Farmstead was used as a housing for injured Stromgarde Soldiers. Cillvia helped bring bandages, water, medicine, and other such medical supplies as well as food to the injured soldiers. After the war and with Alterac no longer functioning as a kingdom, the farmstead fell into hard times financially due to travelers no longer stopping at their farm for rest during travels. Trading was almost non-existent as well. Stromgarde itself continued to decay into a shell of what it once was. Taxes in the land rose to a point where they could no longer pay them. Thus, the farmstead was taken by the Kingdom and the Morrison Family was left with nothing. By this time, Cillvia and Edrayne were nearing 15 years old. Cillvia's father, Franklyn, blamed Stromgarde and the Alliance of Lordaeron for their troubles. Seeking revenge, their father enlisted the help of the newly formed Syndicate of Alterac for aid. The syndicate took them in but the cost was high. Their entire family were made into spies to relay information about Stromgarde back to them. And thus began Cillvia's journey in the art of finding and selling information.Category:Characters Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Stromic Category:Human